The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Saxwhimar’.
The new Hydrangea plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new container-type Hydrangea plants with strong stems, early flowering response and attractive leaf, stem and flower coloration.
The new Hydrangea plant originated from a cross-pollination in 2009 of Hydrangea macrophylla ‘Horpill’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,761, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified proprietary selection of Hydrangea macrophylla, not patented, as the male, or pollen, plant. The new Hydrangea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2011 as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings in Dresden, Germany since June, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.